Aoyama Shunsuke
Aoyama Shunsuke (青山俊介) was a player of Raimon's second team, and later for the first team. Appearance Aoyama has a short, black hair which one of is spiked up, and has black eyes. He is seen wearing the Raimon school uniform and the Raimon second team uniform. When compared to most teammembers, he is short. Personality He seems to care about his friend, Ichino Nanasuke a lot and is seen to be with him most of the time in the series. He also cares about soccer with his friend. Plot (GO) Aoyama was originally part of Raimon's second team.His team was badly beaten, then afterwards they watched how Matsukaze would fight against Tsurugi and thought that he was finally making progress. Both Ichino and him were suprised when Matsukaze was able to block Tsurugi's Death Sword since that was the hissatsu that brought down their team. .]] But it can be seen afterwards that he quit along his friend Ichino Nanasuke after his team was single-handedly beaten by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Though he is shown to have no choice along with Ichino but to quit since most of the members where all quitting. Though after they quit, he is seen along with Ichino on the corridors and saw that some were about to join the Raimon team but decided not to because they stated that the soccer team was weak to which Ichino got angry because they didn't know anything about Fifth Sector to which Aoyama stated there's nothing they can do. Although he said this, he still cares about Raimon as he went to watch the match Raimon had against Teikoku along with Nanasuke in episode 15. Like his best friend Ichino he also was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. In episode 18, both Ichino and he played soccer (in which they were having fun), they were spotted by Shindou and the three of them talked about the match Raimon had with Teikoku. After some thin king about their talk with Shindou, both Ichino and him, have decides to play for Raimon in episode 19. In episode 20 , they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering Raimon. They commented when Endou chose Tenma as the goalkeeper and they learned that Endou did it so that Tenma's keshin can be released. In the end, Raimon won. In episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. Aoyama wasn't able to steal the ball from Johnny since he used Fujin no Mai to get past Aoyama. In episode 22, he sits on the bench against Gassan Kunimitsu, though when Kirino Ranmaru was removed in the match, both Ichino and Aoyama got nervous since either the two of them would be switched, but no one was switched. Later, they understood the reason why Kirino was removed. In the end again, Raimon won. In Episode 26, he sits on the bench against Hakuren. In Episode 030 (GO), he sits on the bench and watch the match against Kidokawa Seishuu. ]] In Episode 031 (GO) he is seen talking with Ichino Nanasuke and Amagi Daichi. In Episode 035 (GO), he will play with Raimon against Genei Gakuen. It will be the first time when he will play in the Holy Road. Hissatsu *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2' (3DS Game) *'OF Presto Turn' (3DS Game) *'DF Thief Eye' (3DS Game) Trivia *He has the same seiyuu as Zaizen Touko and Kurama Norihito. *Ichino and Aoyama are the only members of the Raimon second team to come back to the Raimon. *Ichino and Aoyama hope that they get a chance to play now that Minamisawa is gone. However, they always stay on the bench, so far but Aoyama got a chance to play at Episode 035 (GO). *He and Ichino Nanasuke are the only of the team that doesn't have hissatsu (in anime) right now. *So far in all game cutscenes in the Inazuma Eleven GO where the First Raimon team is shown, Ichino and Aoyama are the 2 only other members that are not shown when the whole Raimon team appears (except for the credits scenes). Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon GO